A Good Captain
by tortoiseshellKelpie
Summary: Alternia is under alien invasion. Sollux Captor, leader of the space armada, is sent to defend them. As Captain he makes Karkat Vantas, his closest friend and almost moirail, Commander of the pilots and second in command. Their ship has sustained two fatal blows to the engine, it's time to abandon ship. But, not everyone can leave. A good Captain always goes down with his ship.


This fic is also on Ao3 under tortoiseshellKelpie and Dwinarnith

We've been doing a lot of collab work lately. Enjoy.

TA: KK are you okay?

TA: iit'2 pretty bad up here. ii'm cut off from the maiin hull

TA: KK ii need a 2tatu2 report

TA: KK?

TA: 2hiit

CG:FUCK!

CG: THERE'S A CAVE IN OUT SIDE OF THE BRIDGE ON LEVEL FOUR.

CG: WE'RE LOSING OXYGEN

TA: thank gog ii thought you were dead

TA: how many are wiith you?

CG: THERE'S TEN OF US TOTAL

CG: I MANAGED TO GET THE REST OF THE PILOT CREW OUT BEFORE THE SUPPORT STRUCTURE OFFICIALLY GAVE US THE FINGER AND FUCKING COLLAPSED.

CG: I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN SEAL OFF THE DAMAGE THOUGH

TA: are you 2till able two get two the dock2?

TA: ii2 there any openiing at all?

CG: YES

CG: LEADING INTO THE FUCKING AIRLESS VOID OF SPACE!

TA: then that'2 a "no captaiin captor, there ii2 no way out"

TA: all ten are piilot2? plea2e tell me there'2 one mechaniic wiith you or at lea2t a programmer?

CG: THERE'S ONE FUCKNUB HERE WHO SAYS HE TOOK A CLASS ON PROGRAMMING IN FEEDING ACADEMY.

CG: I HAVE NO CLUE IF HE'S GOING TO BE OF ANY USE.

TA: what'2 hii2 name?

CG: GENMAL

TA: put hiim on

CG: At your service captain!

TA: genmal how famiiliiar are you wiith biio2que iinterpha2e?

CG: i don't remember the entire section.

CG: basic components mostly.

TA: ii'm patchiing through an AII two help you

TA: giive me your com 2eriial

CG: 53498762

TA: okay iit'2 gonna lead you through the UII and help you re-reout out of auto and iinto manual

TA: you're goiing two blow a hole iinto the north wall and then get the hell out of there

TA: got iit?

CG: ya i think so.

TA: good man

TA: let me 2peak with the comnder

CG: WE HAVE APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES OF BREATHABLE AIR LEFT.

CG: IF THE GAPING HOLE IN THE WALL DOESN'T MANAGE TO SUCK US ALL INTO THE EMPTY VOID FIRST.

TA: calm down let me thiink

TA:...

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME SHITLORD!

TA: captaiin 2hiitlord

CG: YOUR STUPID SENSE OF HUMOR ISN'T GOING TO HELP THIS SITUATION IN THE SLIGHTEST.

TA: ii2 your com fla2hiing?

TA: iit 2hould be blue

CG: YES.

CG: WHY?

TA: iit'2 2tiil liinked wiith O2RU

CG: WHAT IS THAT HUNK OF RUSTY SHIT GONNA DO?

TA: O2RU ii2 not a ru2ty piiece of 2hiit

TA: hii2 name ii2 an acronym for oxygen 2pace retent2iion uniit

TA: plea2e tell me you brought hiim

CG: I THOUGHT HE WAS AN OVER GLORIFIED WALKING WASTE RECEPTACLE.

CG: IT'S STILL ON THE FUCKING BRIDGE.

TA: you fuckiing iidiiot! iit'2 protocol for a rea2on!

TA: ii hope thii2 liink wiil hold all the way two the briidge

CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

CG: FIELD ACTIVATED?

CG: WHAT FIELD?

CG: WHAT IS THIS CAPTOR?

TA: that iis your extra ten miinute2 of oxygen

TA: thank O2RU

CG: HE WAS SLOWING THE GROUP DOWN.

CG:BUT I'LL BE DAMNED. IF IT MAKES IT OUT OF THIS AND SWALLOW MY OWN FUCKING PRIDE AND APOLOGISE TO THE TIN ALLOY CYLINDER.

TA: ha2 your piilot broken through yet?

CG: NO.

CG: HE SAYS HE'S RUNNING THE LAST OF THE OVERRIDE CODES.

TA: you'll have three miinute2 of aiir left

TA: when he break2 iit all of you need two run

TA: get through the door2 on the other 2iide. once they aiir lock you 2hould be 2afe. that put2 you port 2iide. get two the maiin cabiin and a22e2 the 2iituatiion. iif we're wrecked tell the crew two abandon 2hip.

CG: FUCK.

CG: HANG ON.

TA: KK?

TA: KK don't go 2tatiic on me

CG: WE MADE IT.

CG: GENMAL GOT HIT IN THE BLAST. IT DOESN'T LOOK SERIOUS.

CG: OTHER THAN THAT I THINK WE ALL MADE IT IN ONE PIECE.

TA: glad you're okay

TA: get me a 2tatii2 on the 2hiip2 engiine2 now

CG: ENGINES 2, 3, AND 4 ARE ALL ONLINE. ENGINE 1 ISN'T GIVING ANY READINGS.

CG: WE MAY HAVE LOST IT ENTIRELY.

CG: THAT'S ABOUT WHERE THE BASTARDS BLEW THE FIRST HOLE IN THE SHIP.

TA: can you 2ee anythiing on the ecam?

CG: IT'S JUST FUCKING DANGLING THERE.

CG: IT DOESN'T LOOK REPAIRABLE. NOT IN MID BATTLE ANYWAYS.

TA: what percent ii2 engiine three at?

CG: IT'S OPERATING AT ABOUT 34% CAPACITY.

TA: evacuate

TA: once engiine 2 faiil2 we'll be pulled iinto the enemy 2hiip

CG: FUCK.

CG: WHERE ARE YOU?

TA: the UII control

CG: YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE.

CG: THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE ESCAPE POD.

TA: there'2 a few clo2e two me. about thiirty feet away

CG: THOSE AREN'T GOING TO GET YOU OFF THE SHIP FUCKASS!

TA: ii know

TA: iif iit make2 you feel any better ii wa2n't planniing on reachiing them anyway2

CG: CAPTOR.

CG: GET YOUR SORRY ASS TO THE MAIN CABIN NOW!

CG: I AM NOT FUCKING LEAVING YOU HERE TO DIE!

TA: ii'm kiind of 2tuck here

TA: sorry KK

CG: DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE!

CG: THERE HAS TO BE A WAY FOR YOU TO MAKE IT DOWN HERE.

CG: YOU...

CG: I...

CG: JUST TRY!

TA: KK ii'm piined down

TA: ii can't really try even iif ii wanted two

TA: and from where ii am ii can't really tell iif there ii2 even a way out of thii2 room anymore. there'2 two much 2hiit iin the way.

CG: I AM COMING TO GET YOU THEN.

CG: I CAN'T LOSE ANYMORE MEN SOLLUX.

CG: I JUST FUCKING CAN'T.

TA: don't be 2uch a drama queen

TA: what good iis iit goiing two do even iif you manage two get here? ii'm pinned under half the ceiiliing.

CG: SHIT FUCK DAMN IT!

CG: I'M ALREADY HALFWAY THERE.

CG: WHAT WOULD FEFERI THINK IF I JUST LEFT HER MATESPRIT TO DIE IN THIS SHITSTORM?

CG: NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYONE TO FUCKING COME HOME TO.

TA: what about EB? ii know he'2 not on alterniia but next tiime you round earth... he'll mii22 you

CG: DAMN YOU.

CG: YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME TURN AROUND, BULGE LICKER.

CG: JOHN AND I HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN ALMOST TWO PERIGEES.

CG: HE WON'T MISS ME.

TA: KK a2 your captaiin ii'm ordering you two turn around.

CG: AND AS THE REBELLIOUS FUCKUP OF A COMMANDER YOU KNOW I AM, I'M IGNORING YOUR REQUEST.

TA: iit's not a reque2t fucka22 iit'2 an order

TA: turn around

CG: NO.

CG: I WILL NOT.

TA: ii diidn't want two do thiis but you're forciing me

TA: ii'm shuttiing the maiin gate two the UII center

TA: turn around

CG: FUCK YOU! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR NOW YOU PUSTULENT ASS!

TA: captaiin goe2 down wiith the 2hiip KK.

TA: not the commander

CG: SOLLUX EVERY GOGDAMNED TIME!

CG: FOR ONCE STOP!

CG: STOP WITH YOUR FUCKING SELF-SATISFYING HEROIC HOOFBEAST SHIT.

CG: LET ME IN!

TA: KK ju2t plea2e?

TA: iit'2 not worth lo2ing both of u2

CG: CAPTOR... I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND.

TA: heh are you openly admiitiing we're friiend2?

CG: ONLY BECAUSE WE ARE BOTH MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE.

TA: ii2 there anythiing ii can do two get you two leave? plea2e KK ii'm beggiing you

TA: you're runniing out of tiime

CG: …

CG: AT LEAST LET ME SAY GOODBYE.

TA: …

TA: okay ii'll open the door but fiir2t you have two promii2e me 2omethiing

CG: ANYTHING.

TA: no matter what you 2ee, you wiill leave me behiind when you go

TA: promiise me commander vanta2 as your captaiin you wiill honor my fiinal reque2t

CG: I SWEAR ON THE VILE LIFE TAINT THAT RUNS THROUGH MY OWN HIDEOUS VEINS.

CG: I WILL.

The doors hissed to life as the airlock was broken. Fuck. The inside was dimly lit by a single row of wall lights that still miraculously had some power. As you stepped inside a wire fell and smacked you in the face. You recoiled but soon realized it wasn't sparking. Gingerly you step around it. The smell of smoke wafts from an unknown source.

"Sollux?" you whisper for no real reason.

"I'm here KK."

You whip your head around towards the sound of your friend's strained voice. Stepping over a smaller chunk of the ceiling you find him crushed under a slab of metal that was more than three times as big as you are. His yellow blood pooling around the section of his chest being flattened. Even if you hadn't promised to leave him, there was no way you were getting him out from under there. The poor bastard would probably bleed to death even if you could lift the slab off of him.

"Fuck... you weren't lying. Can't you lift this thing off?"

"heh I'd path out anywayth, too weak. It'th leth painful if I jutht lay here."

"... No... can't you try?... I... I... Fuck..."

Kneeling besides Sollux you try furiously to wipe away the red tears now running down your face. Sollux was the closest thing you'd ever had to a moirail. And now you were going to fucking lose him.

"Jutht kith me goodbye and get out of here."

"Stop being such an idiot. Don't ruin the fucking moment... I still don't want to leave you... not like this."

Sollux reaches up one of his blood covered hands. You take it and he squeezes your hand for a moment. You can tell when it softens that that's all the strength he had left but you didn't let go. You wanted to yank on that hand as hard as you could. But you knew that wouldn't free him. You settle for placing his head in your lap, a hand on either side of his face.

"Come on. please... just try and I swear I'll go."

"KK I... I'm tired."

"Please..." Your pleading continues and Sollux's face scrunches up in irritation. He's violently trying to hold back tears.

"Please... I want to tell Feferi you tried. I want her to know you weren't abandoned."

Sollux closed his eyes. You could see the struggle on his face as he made some horrible peace with himself. Without warning blue and red electricity was sparking from beneath the metal. He gasped, brows furrowed with pain.

"Pull me..."

Quickly you wrap your arms under his and drag his mangled frame from beneath the wreckage. As soon as his feet were clear the psionics stopped and the metal crashed to the floor. The noise it made sounded as if the sheet had weighed twice as much as your hive. Sollux went limp in your arms. His raspy breathing now rattling with the sound of fluids in his wind bags. The suit is punctured on his legs, bones crushed through his flesh. With the release of pressure his wounds began to ooze ochre blood more profusely. Your eyes move up his body, taking in more of the damage. His chest is shaped in a way that is not natural. Ribs obviously crushed, bumps swelling under the skin most likely due to internal bleeding.

You carefully pull the trolls frame further onto your lap and reach out a hand. It hovers just above his chest too scared to actually make contact.

"Sollux? Oh Gog..."

You hadn't expected his injuries to be this severe. Choking back sobs you place your other hand on his forehead pulling back his blood caked hair. His eyes flare open and search wildly, unable to settle on you. Panicked. But just as soon as they open they're closed again as a violent convulsion takes him. He coughs blood onto your still hovering hand and the convulsion brings it into contact with his chest. As it hits, his broken chest beneath gives way. You can feel his sternum plate crack beneath your weight. He screams.

Quickly you pull your hand away but the damage has already been done. Sollux's arms writhe as he convulses in pain. Claws curling into fists. And then he goes still again. You can't see any movement in his chest at all. You're almost sure he's dead, but then you hear a whimper.

"...nguh...ow.."

"Fuck. Jegus fuck... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done anything... I should have just left... I'm so fucking sorry."

"KK..."

"Fuck, I... What should I do?"

"Jutht hold me" His whole body shakes like he's breathing with everything he has. Fuck. "I... I'm scared."

"Me too... but we can make it... i'm sure...sure that everything will be ok... it has to be." Red drops fall to mix with the yellow blood on his face. He takes another ragged breath.

"KK... you.." He coughs. Dark blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. "I'm thorry."

"Sorry for what? This is my fucking fault."

"No... I'm glad. I... didn't want to... d-die alone." A corner of his mouth trembles. He doesn't even have the energy to smile.

Carefully you run your hand across his forehead again trying to sooth him.

"It's ok... You're not alone... never again."

"KK?" He sounds so small, like a human child.

"Yes?" You're shaking with tears.

"Tell FF for me..." another ragged breath.

"Tell her what?"

"I tried... for her."

"I will." At that, the corner of his mouth quirks into an almost smile.

"and you KK. I-" His breath is sharp and he grimaces. "I tried for...you too."

You cry. You're not just choking on quiet sobs, you are gasping for breath, tears running down your face. Trying desperately not to shake his frame.

"I know," your voice cracks in a sob, "I know..."

"K-" His face contorts with pain and you can hear blood gurgling in his protein shute. He sobs. You put your head against his clenching his hair in your fists. "K-KK?"

You can only manage a choked gasp in reply.

"Ge-Get off..." He jerks like something's shocked him. It startles you.

"Sollux!?"

His voice is barely a whisper.

"Get off my thip."

And with that final statement, He closes his eyes and goes completely still. You sit there and hold him, rocking as you cry, cursing his name. Pulling him tighter to your chest you scream, finally at a loss for words, till your throat is raw. Finally the ship shakes violently, lurching to one side. You have to leave. Now.

Laying Sollux's body out on the floor you stand, not bothering to wipe his blood off your suit. You run to the door, glancing back you swear. "fuck you... fuck you for making me leave you... I promised."

You aren't sure how you got back to the main cabin. The run was a vague fog, blurred by stinging tears.

As you clear the door your loyal crew stands and rushes over to you. Genmal at the front jumping with relief and excitement.

"Commander! Captain Sollux!" He stops short as he takes in the sight of you covered from head to toe in deep yellow blood, staring down with clenched fists.

"Get back in the fucking pod! The ship is going down."

Genmal takes a step back, confusion written on his young face.

"Where is-"

"Shut up and get in the gogdamned escape pod pilot!" You snarl cutting him off.

The crew tenses as if you had just whipped them and then turns and heads back into the small cockpit of the escape pod. Genmal gives you a hurt yet understanding look and then disappears through the door. You approach more slowly than you should have, unwilling to leave behind the greatest troll you've ever known. As you cross the threshold you cast a longing glance back in the direction of the UI control room, one last tear escaping your eye.

"Aye Aye sir," you salute. "I'm getting off your goddamned ship."


End file.
